Hogwart's Tragedy
by Sierra Armunn
Summary: we have all heard about shootings at schools.. but what happens when it happens at hogwarts? this is a very short one-shot that i felt i had to write...


_This is just a very short one-shot._

_So many have been affected by school shootings that I decided to write a short story about it. For those who may or may not know, there was a shooting at the Northern Illinois University campus on February 14, 2008. So far 7 have died including the shooter. Several more were injured. I live fairly close to this university and I know people who were supposed to be in the area at the time._

_This event terrifies me and has pushed me to write a fanfic related to school shootings and their affects. Enjoy the story and remember all those affected in real life._

Harry sat at his desk in his potions class. Beside him sat Ron and Hermione. All the students were scratching down notes as the Professor lectured on about a complex potion. Harry paused in his writing to look around. He frowned when he saw that one of the students was missing. Seamus had not been seen that morning at breakfast either. He would have to check Gryffindor Tower later.

As he was about to go back to his notes, the classroom door banged open. The class looked up startled at the sudden noise. A sickly yellow spell flew into the room and hit Snape in the shoulder. The professor collapsed behind his desk, grasping his shoulder in immense pain. Several more spells flew into the room and the classroom erupted into chaos. The shooter had moved into the classroom and was shooting spells at random yelling in a frantic voice.

Students tried to get out of the way of the spells. Many ducked beneath the desks and tried to crawl towards the open door. Many were hit by the spells some crying in pain as they tried to move on. Many lay unmoving, it being uncertain if they were alive or dead. Too many were too scared to try to do anything. Suddenly the assault of spells ended abruptly when the shooter turned his wand on himself, blasting his head with a curse. As his body fell the students scrambled to get out, crying in pain and fear.

Injured students were rushed to the Infirmary, frightened students huddled in the halls as the teachers tried to make sense of the situation. Aurors were called into the school, the dungeons being locked down.

Harry held a sobbing Hermione as Ron was rushed off to the Infirmary on a stretcher. Tears slipped down Harry's own cheeks as he tried to deal with the shock. What had happened? Why had it happened? What was going to happen now?

The teachers ushered the frightened students back to their dormitories, being urged to owl their parents saying that they were ok. Councilors from St. Mungo's went to each dormitory to calm the students and talk to them. Students huddled together, many crying. Too many were in a state of shock.

Bulletins appeared in the common rooms. Each detailed the casualties of the unexpected attack. So far three students were dead, one being the shooter. Six more were in critical condition. Five more were stable. Seven more had minor injuries.

The Daily Prophet sent out last minute additions, telling the story. All stations on the Wizarding Wireless were reporting on the tragedy. Seamus Finnigan, with no know motive, had opened fire with destructive spells on his own classmates.

Several days past, slow and agonizing in the way it moved. So many questioned the reason why Seamus would do what he had done. Did he not have good friends? Didn't he appear to be so content at Hogwarts? What had happened?

The count was up to seven students dead, including Seamus. Several more were still injured. So many more were terrified and confused to the events.

Harry held Hermione tightly as both cried for their friend, Ron. The rest of the Weasley family stood close around them. All were crying as Ron's coffin was slowly lowered into his grave in the St. Catchpole's Cemetery (A/n: was that the place they lived near by?). Ron had died in the classroom, a victim to Seamus' spells.

Still more time passed. The Wizarding World still could not forget about what had happened. For many years the event haunted the minds of those affected. Harry, one among many of the students, still had nightmares years into the future about that one terrifying event. The Event would not soon be forgotten.

_I know its crap… but I had to write it…_

_Always remember…_


End file.
